Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Best Manners Your Invitation to Fun!
Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Best Manners Your Invitation to Fun! is another upcoming Kids World/Barney crossover film by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. It appeared on YouTube. Plot When a surprise package arrives from Miss Vera Goode with her new "Vera Goode's Book of Manners for Children," Barney’s friends question why minding their manners is so important. Barney explains that they have the perfect opportunity to be on their best behavior because they’re invited to a party! Then their polite purple pal helps his friends brush up on the rules of etiquette by bringing Mother Goose rhymes to life and taking the children on a magical trip to Alice In Wonderland’s "Mad Tea Party." Whether it’s sneezing, sharing, cleaning up or using good table manners, Barney helps them discover that using their best manners is fun! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mario *Whitney *Jamel *Angela *Tony *Nick *Beth *Gianna *Miss Vera Goode *Plus Many More! Song List #Barney Theme Song (Remix/Remake) #Being Together #Why #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #Manners Medley (Misty Moisty Morning, A Farmer and a Son, A Little Hen) #Taking Turns #Topsy Turvy Tea #Share Your Stuff #I Put a Smile On #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Washing Medley (Splashin' in the Bath, Squishy, Squashy, Washy, and Splashin' in the Bath (Reprise)) #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #We're Having a Party #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #I Love You (Remix/Remake) Trivia *This film was a request by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions. *Millicent, DJ, Stepahie, Michelle, Malcolm, Mallory, Resse, Renee, Dewey, Daisy, Richelle, Leo Little, Amy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Earl Sinclair and his family, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti {from the Dennis The Mennace}), Aline, Alisa, Buzz, Cara, Caroline, Cluadio, David, Emily, Eric, Estuardo, Frances, Francesco, Garret, Jared, Jessie, Kaliegh, Keiko, Kenny, Kortney, Kyle, Lynese, Matt, Maya, Mike, Nick, Noreen, Pablo, Rachel, Ray, Shing Ying, Taylor, Zoe, Nat, Alex, Thomas Batuello, Allie DiMeco, David Levi, Qaasim Middleton, Cooper Pillot, Jesse Draper, Michael Wolff, Pepper, Molly, July, Duffy, Kate, Tessie, Oliver, DJ, Stephanie, Michelle, Aaron, Denise, Derek, Harry, Rusty, Teddy, Walter, The All That Gang, The Shake It Up Gang, Zack, Cody, Maxx, Sarah Baker, Jake Baker, Henry Baker, Lorraine Baker, Nigel Baker, Kyle Baker, Kim Baker, Jessica Baker, Mike Baker, Mark Baker, Leo Little, Cake, Amy, Miracle, Benjamin, Max Keeble, Megan, Robe, Richelle, Ben Hilton, Jamie, Max, Becca, Nicky,Jeannie, The Flash/Tony, Crispin, Dylan, Duncan, Sean, Tony's Brother, German Speaking Boy, Juel, Erin, Benny, Lina, Henry, Kiki, Aldo and his friends, Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Emily Yeung, Daniel Cook, Ramona, Tina, Casper, Wendy, Carly, Spencer, Sam, Gibby, Freddie, Gobo Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt, The Baby-Sitters Club Gang and the rest of the characters will guest star in this film. Gallery Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Best Manners Your Invitation to Fun!.jpg|Kids World's Adventures of Barney's Best Manners Your Invitation to Fun! (crossover) Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Special Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Kids World's Adventures Series Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Travel Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Musical Films Category:Barney films Category:DeviantART Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Benny J. Ross Category:BennytheBeast